


Under-Wear Me Out

by Rallsa



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Masturbation, No Condom, Oral, Other, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, excessive cum, it's been a hot minute since i've written fanfic please go easy on me, slut is used a couple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rallsa/pseuds/Rallsa
Summary: Beetlejuice knew that he was disgusting, in more ways than one. To be fair, he had shown a remarkable amount of restraint before getting to this point. It wasn't his fault that you smelt so alluring. It's not like you'd ever find out about it anyway. I mean, what would you think, finding him sniffing your underwear to jack it?He hoped that you wouldn't mind...





	Under-Wear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've written a proper fanfic so please go easy on me. Started this at three AM and it's taken me a while to finish, so I hope you enjoy. This is for the guys obsessed with the idea of Beej with an underwear kink, which I accidentally started on Softbeej's tumblr through anon. Fluffy bc that's how it be sometimes.

You definitely could be described as strange and unusual. Maybe not at first, but having a demon as a best friend would certainly give you that title now. Yes, if you hadn't figured out, your bffff-forever was the one and only.

Beetlejuice.

Even just thinking of his name made the air around you stuffy, like he could tell that he was in your thoughts. You doubted that he'd mind, considering that he was all over you, clingy and desperate in an oddly endearing way. He flirted shamelessly, of course, but that's all it was. At least that's what you told yourself. It's best to assume that it wasn't what you really wanted it to be; it made heartbreak much easier.

You had put him away for the day, which he whined relentlessly about, to save yourself from cleaning his mess when he inevitably got bored. You didn't doubt he'd be upset, but he would melt quickly once you had your arms around him. It was sad to see him so touch starved.

Taking pity, you freed him, giving him the chance to roam again with a loud, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" that resonated through your apartment. The neighbours probably thought you were crazy, but you didn't mind all too much. You'd heard the spiel before.

The demon in question sprung into the air through a cloud of purple smoke, grinning ear to ear as soon as he set his eyes on your figure.

"Babes! God, finally! I've been waiting all day, you really know how to keep a ghost waiting," he crossed his arms in mock annoyance, more than content in seeing your face once more, "Luckily for you, I'm a generous soul, and I'll spare you for today. Don't expect me to be nice next time, though. I'll bite!"

It was hard to stop the snicker that came out of you, "You wouldn't dare. You like me too much! Besides, where else are you going to get a head scratch?" You cooed, bringing your fingers to tangle in his hair, green strands slowly turning a baby-pink as he purred.

"Oh, baby, that's the spot! C'mon, give it to daddy!" He pushed his scalp further into your grip, eyes rolled into the back of his head like some slutty e-girl. You groaned slightly, upset with the image that was painted in your head, and promptly pulled away, leaving him whimpering like a sad puppy.

"Don't look at me like that," You pushed past him to take your shoes off and put your bag down, happy to finally rest, "You're being gross again."

"That's my brand! C'mon, sweets, you can't deny that it's a good look for me! Besides," he slicked his hair back slightly, straightening his jacket with a saucy wink that affected you more than you'd like to admit, "I am the Ghost With The Most. It's my job to be nasty. Makes me a pretty good crotch magnet."

You let out a laugh at this. 'Crotch magnet'? He had to be kidding. You had yet to see his 'skills' pay off, considering you're very sure that you're the only person he actually talks to. Still, you didn't want to break his fragile ego.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm tired as fuck, so I'm going to lie down for a while. Don't break anything, attack anyone, etcetera, etcetera." Dragging your feet to your small bedroom, you closed the door as he started to pout.

"But you just let me out! Oh, come on! Please, baby?" He huffed when there was no reply, "Can I at least come in? I'll be good, Babes, promise!" He knocked on the door, determined to get some sort of reaction.

Ignoring him for the moment, you took your time changing out of your work clothes, savouring in the frustration you knew he felt. You fell backwards onto your bed, sinking in to the mattress with a relaxed sigh, tension leaving you completely. Well, until a certain demon started scratching at the door like some demented house cat.

"You can come in now!" You flinched as he barrelled in, with shining eyes. Jesus, it was just a couple minutes, did he really miss you that much? The thought process was soon broken, though, as he flung himself on top of you, squeezing the air from your lungs as you settled back properly.

"Okay, now, Juice. You can cuddle as long as I can sleep, yeah?" He nodded, sharing a sweet smile that threatened to give you cavities, "Alright, good. We'll hang out properly later, I promise." You ran your hands through his green locks once more, calming considerably as he started purring again.

He watched you sleep, fascinated with how peaceful you looked whilst dreaming. God, you were pretty. He'd have to shake your parents hands if he ever met them, he'd never appreciated someone's work like this before. Letting out a sigh, he snuggled closer, careful to let you rest properly. You worked too hard, in his opinion. You deserved a break.

Leaning his head into the crook of your neck, Beetlejuice hesitated. Should he? It was very creepy for him to try, especially since you could wake up at any moment. Would you be angry? Disgusted? The demon didn't want to think about it. Pushing his nerves aside, he built the courage to do something he always wanted to.

He took a deep, long breath, inhaling your glorious scent.

If he was honest, he almost creamed right then and there. You were intoxicating. He stifled a groan, still wary of waking you, and took another sniff, feeling himself harden with the way you smelt. It wasn't the first time he'd smelt you-- he had a thing for stealing underwear-- but it was the first time it was straight from the source. He knew it wouldn't be the last.

That, however, was the last of his worries. The material of his slacks were getting tighter and tighter, to an unbearable degree. He palmed himself slightly, hoping to relieve some of the ache, but it only worsened with the addition of friction. He whimpered quietly.

There was no way to get off here. He was sure you'd wake, and he dreaded to think what you would have thought of him jacking off next to you while you dreamt. He shuffled away from your hold and strode out the room as quietly as he could. You had an extra room. He could do it there.

He flung himself in, closing the door slightly with his shoe as he haphazardly took his hard cock out, hissing as he thumbed the head.

"Oooh, fuck, baby. That's real fuckin' good," he mumbled, eyes squeezed tight as he stroked lazily. He hadn't done this in a while now, this was long overdue.

He settled on the spare mattress, pulling his shirt from his pants and clenching it between his teeth, hoping to muffle some of his sounds; he knew he could be loud. With half lidded eyes, he watched his hand work up and down his length, unable to stop fantasising about yours instead. He wanted you so bad, but there was no way. A pretty breather like you? Why on earth would you even think about having him, some dirty corpse?

He could feel the tears coming, the sting in his eyes apparent, and busied himself with finding your used underwear instead, desperate to take his mind off of that route. He found them, bringing it up to his nose as he inhaled again, the pungent smell of your sex making his eyes roll backwards into his head. A new, fresh pair too, they were only put in the basket yesterday.

The demon moaned, the material of his shirt falling downwards, soaked in his drool. He had to stop himself from bucking into his own hand, wanting to prolong this as long as he could. There was no telling how long he'd have to wait before he could get this chance again.

Beetlejuice thought of you as he rubbed, imagining your warm mouth, tight hole and addictive moans. He wondered; would you be coy or flustered? Would you beg for him, like a pretty slut? The thought almost broke him. You, pleading him to fuck you until you can't walk? Now that's a dream come true. You'd have to know how he felt about you, though, which wasn't the most ideal situation.

He wouldn't have to worry about that for long, however. What the demon had failed to realise was that the absence of a warm entity clinging to you dramatically had woken you, and you found his lack of presence upsetting. You roamed the apartment, still groggy, trying to find your demon. You did when you heard him moan.

Stepping to the crack in the door, you peeked through, muffling your gasp as you laid eyes on the ghost seated within the room. His head thrown back, legs spread wide and package for anyone to view, he was out of it. The sight of him immediately sent shivers through you, feeling heat pool in your stomach as you watched with wide eyes.

This was bad. You shouldn't be here. You can't watch him jack off, that's a total disregard of privacy! You tried to move away from the scene, but stopped dead in your tracks as the demon moaned something.

Your name.

You're not sure if you've ever looked back on something quicker, breath caught in your throat as you tried to process this. Your best friend, Beetlejuice, was sat rubbing one off and moaning your name. It was then you noticed something bunched in his hand. When you looked closely, it reminded you of-- No fucking way. Were they-- ?

Holy shit. Your fucking underwear! You could've sworn you put those in the wash. Did he steal those? You nearly fainted. This was the hottest thing you'd seen in a while. Maybe you could watch a little longer, then help yourself later? It couldn't hurt too much...

But, just as the thought filtered through your brain, the door creaked slightly. Apparently you hadn't realised that you were leaning in, thoroughly enraptured in the show Beetlejuice didn't even know he was putting on. Hearing the squeak of the hinge, his head snapped forward, locking startled eyes onto yours.

"BABES! I- uh, it- it's not what it looks like, I swear!" He fumbled, closing his legs and pressing down on his erection, trying to hide his obvious activities, "I just- uh, needed to- to think! Yeah! Just needed to sort some stuff out, that's all, no need to worry!"

He averted his eyes, hair the lightest pink you had ever seen, with a thick streak of yellow through the middle that hinted his discomfort. You could only stare at him, mouth agape as you tried to find something to say.

Your brain seemed to act on autopilot as you asked, "Is that my underwear?" The demon visibly cringed, biting his lip with anxiety. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Uh... No! These are, ah, just from an old fling. Like I said, nothing to worry about!" He laughed awkwardly, still refusing to look you in the eye. Jesus, the things you must think of him!

"But..." You couldn't help but falter, nervous to actually ask the question, "I- didn't you just moan my name?"

If Beetlejuice needed to breathe, he would've stopped right there. You had heard that? Oh god, had you been watching the whole time? You had known that he was jerking off to you! He buried his face between his hands, sighing and muttering in a sad tone, "You must think I'm real sick, huh?"

You took the opportunity to step into the room, coming close and petting his hair to hopefully calm him down. You didn't dare look at him as you admitted, "Actually... I think it's kinda hot?"

He took a moment to repeat that in his mind, trying to make sure that it wasn't a cruel trick his brain was pulling on him. He glanced at your face, a furious red, and tried to stammer some sort of reply.

"You- Ah, you... thought it was- that I was-," the demon was filled with hope. Did this mean-? He assumed so. He pleaded to God-slash-Satan that it was true, "You think that I'm hot?"

He almost cried tears of joy when you nodded. He pulled you close, burying his face against your midsection as he laughed boisterously. He looked up at you almost shyly, rising to kiss you like he had always dreamt of.

He tried to keep it innocent, but he couldn't deny that he ached badly. In a matter of moments, he was cradling your face between his calloused palms, tongue dominating and overpowering your own. He forced a moan out of you, and his knees nearly gave out from beneath him when he heard it. His hands started to roam, underwear left forgotten on the floor for the time being.

Beetlejuice took a handful of your ass, bringing one thigh to wrap around his waist as he ground upwards. An indecent whine left your lips and his sex pushed against yours. The demon couldn't help but give a wolfish grin, "You feel how hard I am thinkin' of you, sweets? You really get me goin'."

Running his tongue over the shell of your ear and down your neck, he basked in your cute little noises, quiet and subdued as if you were trying to hide. He'd change that soon enough. Practically tossing you on the spare bed, he covered your body almost instantly, pressing you down into the mattress with his weight.

He wasted no time in removing your clothes, leaving you bare before him and his eyes wandered shamelessly over your frame. Sneakily, he pocketed your underwear, doing the same with the abandoned pair on the floor, as a souvenir of the momentous occasion.

He pressed a kiss to your parted lips, " Hope you don't mind, Babes, but I need to get a taste!" You were about to ask what he meant, until he lowered his head and pressed his tongue flat and wide against you. Surprised, you threw your head back with a shout, causing you to slap a hand over your mouth to not upset the neighbours.

You could tell that this wasn't his first rodeo, he worked like a fucking champ. The demon had you writhing almost instantly, bucking upwards against his lips and teeth, the stubble of his jaw sending more shocks through your body as it grazed against your thighs. You locked eyes with him at one point, and the cocky fucker had the audacity to wink!

But you were so, so close. If you could just get a little more friction, then-

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mother fucker! "You're not cummin' just yet, sweets, I've got so much more for you!" You were contemplating socking him in the jaw as he chuckled mockingly at you, crawling up your body to nip at your collarbone. The thought was discarded when he rubbed the tip of his leaking dick against your hole.

You waited for him to push in, waited for the pleasure that was bound to follow, but he just sat there, an unreadable expression in his eyes. 

He paused for a fraction of a second, "Listen. If we're gonna do this... I need to know that you want it too."

Gosh, could he get any cuter? You cupped the side of his face, nuzzling against his skin and pressing a kiss to the end of his nose, "I want this. I want you, Juice. Let's have fun."

And that was the only encouragement he needed. With a giddy smirk, he pressed against your entrance, working himself deeper and deeper as he started to thrust. You couldn't deny that he was big, cock stretching you to limits you had never touched before, not to mention the veins you could feel as you clenched around him. There was no denying that he knew exactly what he was doing. The demon took the time to lick a broad stripe over your peaked nipple, the action causing your back to arch and head to slam backwards into the pillow with a high pitched cry.

If Beetlejuice thought your were intoxicating while you slept, this was a whole other ballpark. Your smell, your sweat, the stench of sex in the air, it all fuelled the ghost as he babbled out sentences that led nowhere. His palms gripped your waist for dear life, and you knew there would be bruising later. With a punishing pace, he angled his hips upwards, rubbing against the spot that made you see stars.

"Oh my god, Beetlejuice! Oh, ah-- right there, please, please-- don't... hah, don't stop!" You threw your arm across your eyes, hoping to block out the sense and feel your lover better. He didn't seem to like that idea, however, reaching to grasp your wrist firmly and bury your fingers in his hair. Almost instinctively, you tugged hard, and clamped around his cock as he whined against your neck.

"Baby, please, I need-- oh fuck! Please... My name, say-- ah, my name, please, please, please..." His rambling sounded so desperate and you knew that you would do anything for him if he kept talking like that, "I need it, you sound-- you feel fuckin' amazing, please!" He sobbed, rutting pathetically as he begged more than he ever had before. He couldn't help himself, he would beg on his knees for the rest of his afterlife if it meant staying with you, loving you and having you love him back.

"Beetlejuice?" You mumbled, eyes cracking open slightly to look at the side of his head, which was still pressed against the junction between your neck and shoulder.

"No, no, Babes... My-- My name!"

As it dawned on you what he actually meant, you pressed your lips against his ear, speaking to him in the most sultry voice you could put on, "You make me feel so fuckin' good, Lawrence... I love the way you fuck me. Oh-- Oh, shit, Lawrence!"

In a flash, he sat up properly, eyes clouded with lust and determination, "Again! Say it again!" He was close, that much was obvious, and you could tell as he kept his eyes on yours, refusing to look away as he raised your legs over his shoulders, hitting further and further into your stretched hole.

The demon's name rolled off your tongue easily as you repeated it over and over like a prayer. Fitting, considering that you were sure that you were in heaven right now. Both of you teetered on the edge of ecstasy, ready to plunge into the pleasurable abyss together. With both hands, you grabbed his face and pressed a rough kiss against his mouth, doing your best to convey everything you felt. Returning eagerly, he hugged your body as close as he could, embracing you with such power that it was if he was trying to merge your lithe frame with his own.

When you gasped for air, he locked eyes again with a ferocity you hadn't seen before. You hadn't expected him to look so serious, and hearing him speak once more sent you over the edge. They were three simple words, but it meant more to the both of you than anything ever had.

"I love you."

Plummeting off the brink of sanity, the coil that had been tightening in your stomach snapped intensely. You don't ever remember orgasming as hard as you did then, and you wailed as the dam broke. Beetlejuice followed immediately after, the squeeze of your walls becoming too much to bear. He buried his head against your neck, breathing deeply and whimpering in a pitch higher than you thought was possible for him. You could feel him shoot deep into your awaiting passage, the sheer amount that he produced surprising you. You assumed it was some demon bullshit.

It took him a minute or so to finish properly, his cum leaking from the seal you had around his softening member, dripping onto the sheets and pooling underneath your ass. The demon was gentle pulling out, slow and cautious as to not put you in any discomfort. He let your legs down onto the bed, using what remaining strength he had to roll next to you and settle onto the covers. You felt cold without his warm body against yours, and snuggled close, doing your best to fight a shiver as you lay naked.

Both of you were silent for a moment, but Beetlejuice took the liberty of removing his jacket and wrapping it around you to provide heat and comfort as you panted. As the fog cleared from your mind, you focused properly on the confession he had just moments prior. You had to know...

"Did you mean it?"

He looked at you in confusion, "Mean what?"

"What you said a second ago..."

You watched as his eyes bulged somewhat, apparently only just realising what he had said. He coughed into his fist, turning away from you for a moment as he chuckled. It didn't sound very happy.

"Yeah. I did. I understand if you, uh... Don't feel that way, though. I get it."

You didn't bother fighting the grin that stretched across your face, turning to make him look at you properly, "You're adorable." He smiled slightly, glad you weren't upset as he admitted it. Tentatively, he pressed another kiss against your swollen mouth, before letting his lips linger on your temple. You hummed, content in his grasp, "I love you, too. Can we go back to my bed? I don't like lying in your jizz."

He tutted in jest, "Awe, that's a shame. I thought it was a great look for you!" Nevertheless, he raised your body and carried you into your room, letting you stand properly to clean yourself off however you saw fit. Meanwhile, he tossed the stained sheets into the washing basket, coming back to find you curled up underneath the thick comforter of your bedding. He joined you after tucking himself back into his slacks, not bothered to clean up the mess over his flaccid cock. 

He relished the feel of your warm skin, and this time his hands pressed against your scalp, affectionately scratching the crown of your head as it lay against his chest. Beetlejuice gazed tenderly at you, for once feeling loved and completely at peace.

Maybe you were strange and unusual, but to Beetlejuice, you couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
